Under the Mistletoe
by lapointe15
Summary: Two people with enough chemistry to start a blazing fire, and a well-placed mistletoe, you do the math.   READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Fic Title:** Under the mistletoe… Part 1

**Author Name: **Lovingdelena88

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **Two people with enough chemistry to start a blazing fire, and a well-placed mistletoe, you do the math.

**Ratings/Warnings: **PG 13

**Characters: **Damon/Elena, Caroline, brief appearances by other characters

**Disclaimer: **Show and Characters belong to their prospective owners.

**AN: **Got this idea on Tumblr, it was one of the AU meme, and I just fell in love with the post, and decided to write a one-shot, just in time for the holidays.

**Special Thanks to my lovely beta Reader, Kimberley. I promise not to call you Kim, ever AGAIN, lol. **

**~~~~~HAPPY HOLIDAYS~~~~~**

Christmas was always her favorite holiday. Her family was big on celebrating the holidays,

they had a lot of traditions and held wonderful memories.

Every Christmas Eve, she would quietly sneak downstairs to the kitchen and watch as her mom cooked enough food to feed a small army, while she hummed along with whatever Christmas tunes that were on.

Even when she got older, her parents insisted that they spend every Christmas together as a family. She and Jeremy would sometimes complain and bitch about it, because they wanted to spend it with their friends, but their parents never backed down. They always reminded the two of them that the holidays were about being with family and your loved ones, not the festive itself. She was thankful for that. Now that her parents were gone, all she had left of them were those memories that they had shared.

There were no more mornings being woken up by her mom's cooking, no more complaining about her dad's horrible singing.

The first year of Christmas without her parents was one of the hardest. Their death was still fresh; everything about the holiday reminded her that they were never coming back. Jenna had tried to maintain the same traditions, but it wasn't the same, it would never be the same. She couldn't blame her aunt for that, she had tried her best.

This year was even worse, Jenna was gone. It was just her and Jeremy. In such a short time, she had lost so many people, so many lives destroyed. Things would never be the same. Caroline is a vampire, Tyler is a hybrid, Vicky is dead, Bonnie is a witch, she is a doppelganger. Klaus is still alive. Stefan is gone.

They all would move on with their lives, eventually, but it would be never the same, some things could never be forgotten.

So this holiday, she just wanted to be left alone. So when Caroline suggested they had a Christmas party, she immediately hated the idea.

She didn't want to pretend that everything was ok and that she was happy. She wanted to miserable and left alone.

"Elena, are you listening to me? We need to do this," Caroline's voice bought her back to the present.

"No, we don't, Care. I know what you're trying to do, but I just don't feel like celebrating," she told her best friend. She knew Caroline's heart was in the right place.

Caroline sighed, and took Elena's hands in hers. "I know Elena, I get it, I do, but we need this because if last year taught us anything, it is that we may not be here next year or tomorrow. Whatever time we have, we should be together, celebrating it together." Caroline pleaded with her.

Elena closed her eyes; of course she knew that, better than anyone. Tomorrow is not guaranteed. "Fine, but make it small. I'm serious Care, I don't want a repeat of my 18th birthday."

"Okay, it will intimate dinner," her friend conceded "We'll have it here; I'll cook, and I'll take care all the decorations. All you have to do is be here."

"You don't know how to cook, Caroline."

"Whatever, everyone will do their part." Caroline was already reaching for her phone, and going through her contacts. Elena could already see her mind reeling, organizing.

She was good; Elena had to give her that. She just hoped it didn't turn out to be a disaster.

Caroline kept her promise, she planned everything; everyone bought some kind of food dish, so dinner was taken care of. She also took care of the decorations, including finding the perfect tree, and of course decorating it.

Just a small gathering composed of their closest friends. Caroline could tell Elena was happy, even though she may not admit it, this was a good idea. This way they would all spend the holiday together. They all needed this, after another insane year, they needed to just be together.

All the food looked good and smelled delicious, thank god for that because she sucked at cooking. The house was nicely decorated, the fire warmed the place perfectly.

Caroline looked around the room, everyone seen happy, and content. So far this was a success. Caroline's eyes landed on her best friend. She noticed Elena's eyes were glued to the front door. Caroline knew Elena was waiting for Damon.

She didn't exactly forget to invite Damon. She and the others all agreed that Damon and Elena were getting too close to each other. They figured that she needed some space from him. Damon had become Elena's rock. Elena would have never survived this year or last year without Damon, physically and emotionally.

She knew Elena was going to ask her when Damon was coming over, and she didn't know what she was going to say.

Elena approached her friend, "Did Damon said what time he was coming?"

Caroline visible cringed, what the hell was she supposed to tell her? She was hoping to avoid that confrontation, but she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. So much for a free-drama day.

"Well did he?" Elena asked her again.

"The thing is, we.. I.. We didn't invite him." Caroline stuttered.

"What?" Elena screeched, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, turning their attention to her.

"Elena," Caroline tried to warn her friend not to make a scene.

Too late for that, because she could tell the stubborn brunette was already fuming with anger.

"What do you mean? You didn't invite him? Why wouldn't you?" Elena demanded of her friend.

Alaric quickly stepped in, "We didn't think it was such a good idea." He tried to explain to her.

Elena turned to her somewhat-guardian, (some-what not) "Who's this 'We'?" Now she was pissed.

Ric sighed, "I don't like the way he hangs around you, and he has gotten too close, ever since Stefan…"

"Don't finish that sentence Ric. So it's okay when he's risking his life to protect me, and the rest of us, but it's not okay for him to get close to me, because you guys don't like it." She was so tired of always having to defend Damon to her friends and family.

"Sorry to inform you, but you don't get to make that decision," she continued.

"Elena, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" her brother asked her.

She laughed and shook her head. "Ric, you were his friend once. You still sort of care about him, do you think he deserved to spend tonight alone, after everything he has done for me, for this town? You all still treat him like he's a common criminal." She sighed.

"Sometimes he acts like it." Ric mumbled under his breath.

She walked over to the closet and reached for her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked her.

"You already know the answer to that question. Don't wait up for me, and Merry Christmas," she said as she left her house and headed for the boarding house.

Her friends just watched as she left.

"Well this sucked," Caroline said, voicing what everyone was thinking.

Half an hour later, Elena arrived at the boarding house. She turned off the car, and just sat there. She didn't know why she was nervous all of the sudden. She just didn't know what to expect. Today was Christmas; she didn't know what Damon did during the holidays. Was he alone, did he have "special" company? Was he even home? Did Damon even celebrate the holidays, especially with his brother's vanishing act?

It had been a week since they last spoke. She knew he hadn't left town because he had promised her he wouldn't leave her again.

She took one last breath, and got out of the car, but stopped at the door. Although she had a key to the boarding house, she didn't know if she should use it or not.

Why was this so damn hard? Just knock on the damn door or use your spare key.

Just as she was about to knock, the door yanked open and she came to face to face with a shirtless Damon. Her breath hitched, as her heart spiked up.

She slowly raised her head, and met those blue eyes and that famous smirk of his.

"Hi." She said lamely, smooth Elena.

"Were you planning on staying out there all night?" Damon asked her casually. Well he knew the answer to that, but he just loved teasing her.

She shook her head no, of course Damon heard her, stupid vampire hearing.

"Good, come in." He stepped back, letting her in the room.

Damon closed the door, and turned to observer her. He was surprised when he heard her car pull up in the driveway earlier. Today was Christmas; he just figured she would be spending it with her friends and family.

"You must be wondering why I am here?" She asked the question that was on Damon's mind.

"The thought crossed my mind." He said calmly.

Damon crossed the room to join her, and took the bag she held in her hands.

"Thanks."

"You came bearing gift."

"Sort of." She replied. She took her jacket off and laid it the couch besides her.

She turned to face him and tell him what was in the bag, but she got distracted by Damon's state of undress. There was no doubt in her mind that Damon was a beautiful creature. He knew it, he flaunted it, and he used it to his advantage.

"Umm... could you maybe put a shirt on?" She came here on a mission, she was not about to let his perfect, chiseled chest distract her.

Damon smiled, and stepped closer to her "Why Elena, ss my bare chest distracting you?"

She took a step-back, and rolled her eyes. Typical Damon. "No, I just want you to put a shirt on."

"Sure Elena." He told her knowingly. He knew that would get a reaction from her, that's exactly why he didn't bother putting a shirt on before opening the door. He knew Elena was attracted to him. Her heart rate gave her away every freaking time.

He flashed to his bedroom and and was back in 2 seconds with a simple black shirt on, but was still barefoot.

He looked so comfortable, Elena thought. She only has seen Damon on his usual bad boy attire which included black jeans, boots, and dark shirts, and of course there was that one time he came downstairs butt-naked covered in bubbles and she'd gotten a quick glance at Damon Jr.

"Elena, you're staring."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she blushed for getting caught staring at Damon. What the hell was wrong with her? Elena just shook her head; this was not going the way she planned. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all.

"This was a bad idea." She muttered under the breath.

"What was?"

"Me coming here. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You came here for a reason, don't back out now." Damon challenged her.

"I didn't want you to spend tonight alone, okay?" He was so damn frustrating. Most of the times, She wanted to strangled him.

Damon laughed; she was too good for her own. He approached her carefully.

"Elena, I have spent the last 100+ Christmases alone. One more year won't kill me, but I do appreciate the gesture, more than you'll ever know." He told her sincerely. He was extremely touched by her action. He truly did not deserve her kindness. Her heart was pure of gold. How could she manage to care for him so deeply? What did he ever do to deserve her warmth?

He was a monster, a predator. He hunts and kills and destroys everything in his path. He deserved the worse punishment for his actions, he surely did not deserved to have someone like her in his life, someone as human and as caring as her. Despite everything he has ever done, despite of his infinite flaws, she cared for him.

"I know. But you shouldn't have to. You're not alone anymore." She whispered.

Damon frowned; he didn't know how to respond. She really was angel sent for him.

He gently cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her softly on the forehead, and ran his hands through her brown silk hair and tugged her closer to him. He felt her sighed softly against his chest.

"You're not alone anymore." She told him again. He needed to know that someone was here for him; she gently wrapped her arms around his waist and held him.

She needed him to know that she was here for him, like he was always here for her when she needed him. He didn't have to stay here and protect her, but he did, every day without asking anything in return. So tonight, he's going to get that.

Damon never wanted to let her go; to be wrapped around her was both heaven and hell.

After what felt like an eternity, Elena let him go slightly to look into his eyes and asked him "So, do you want to go to dinner party with me?"

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic Title:** Under the mistletoe… Part 2

**Author Name: **Lovingdelena88

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **Two people with enough chemistry to start a blazing fire, and a well-placed mistletoe, you do the math.

**Ratings/Warnings: **PG 13

**Characters: **Damon/Elena, Caroline, brief appearance by other characters

**Disclaimer: **Show and Characters belong to their prospective owners.

**AN: **Got this idea on Tumblr, it was one of the AU meme, and I just fell in love with the post, and decided to write a one-shot, just in time for the holidays.

Final Part, Enjoy

**OMG, Thank you so much for all the LOVE, (Reviews, Story Alerts, Author Alerts)**

**Best Presents EVER. Please keep them coming. There will one more chapter, and the rating will change to Mature, just a heads ups. **

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but ended being 3 chapters long, lol. Hope you guys don't mind**

_**AS ALWAYS SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO MY BETA READER, MISS KIMBERLEY.**_

** ~~~~~HAPPY HOLIDAYS~~~~~**

_Previously on "Under the mistletoe" _

_He doesn't have to stay here and protect me, but he does, every day without asking anything in return. So tonight she is going to stay here for him._

_She needed him to know that she was here for him, like he was always here for her when she needed him. _

_After what felt like an eternity, Elena let him go slightly to look into his eyes and asked him "So, you want to go to the dinner party with me?"_

"Tell me what's in the bag first." Damon rebuked causing Elena to laugh. God he loved the sound of her laughter. She reluctantly disentangled herself from Damon and reached for the forgotten bag lying on the couch. She pulled out the content, causing Damon to raise his eyebrows.

"Egg nog and macaroni and cheese?" He asked her. What the hell?

"Oh come on, everyone loves egg nog," She told him. "This is plan B, if you decide to turn down my offer for dinner at the Gilbert house."

Damon laughed, "I don't need human food Elena."

"Well no shit Sherlock, but I do." She rolled those beautiful brown eyes at him. He really did like seeing her smile.

"So this for you," he teased her. Elena narrowed her eyes at him and they both smiled. This is one of the reasons why she loved spending time with Damon, he always know how to make her laugh, even when he wasn't trying to. No matter what's going on with her life, she can count on Damon to put a smile on her face.

"So, yes or no?" she asked him again. Why was she suddenly worried that Damon would turn her down? He'd never turned her down before.

"How about we stay in?" Damon asked. Although he wasn't actively persuading Elena, he was not about to pass up this golden opportunity to spend tonight with her. He had decided a long time ago that he didn't deserve her and he was okay with just being her friend.

But the fact she came here on her own spoke volumes. So yes, he was going to take advantage of that.

"That's fine with me," Elena told him. The truth was she didn't really care if they stayed here or went back to her house. Just as long she spent tonight with him she would be happy. Plus she didn't really want to go home and face her friends.

She needed to be here with Damon, to show him that he wasn't alone on Christmas.

"Come on," he said as he headed to the kitchen.

She silently followed him And sat down on one of the bar stools to watch as Damon worked around the kitchen.

He handed her a glass and poured her some egg nog. She took a sip and happily sighed as she relished in the creamy taste.

She watched him as he went about his work; his gaze so focused and intense that she felt herself swell with the knowledge that he has truly become the man she always knew he could be. It had been a slow process of course, a process marked by setbacks, pain and tears. But here he is, so relaxed and calm and almost… happy. She liked the fact she was the only who could see that.

As if he could feel the heat of her gaze on his face, he looked up with his eyes immediately locking with hers. She dropped her gaze quickly, almost as if she felt her cheeks burning.

There's something so intangibly passionate about the depth of Damon's bright blue eyes. It was as if his eyes have the power to undress her. That used to make her feel uncomfortable, but now, not so much.

Looking for a distraction to avoid his inquisitive eyes, Elena noticed that Damon didn't really have any Christmas decorations, although she wasn't really surprised by that fact. She couldn't really imagine Damon shopping for festive Christmas decorations, but still she had to ask. "Why don't you don't have a tree?"

Damon continued to set up the dinner, "Do I look like the tree type?"

Christmas wasn't a huge deal to him anymore. Since he turned he was always alone during the holidays. He couldn't even remember the last time he actually celebrated Christmas. Today started out like any other day; just another day to remind him that he was alone, especially now with Stefan gone. He hadn't had any reasons to celebrate the holiday for over a century.

"You could have gotten a tree and maybe some lights." He heard her say. He chuckled, if she only knew. He was not about to tell her that he actually did buy a tree.

"Don't hold your breath" He murmured under his breath, knowing well she would hear him.

"I heard that."

Damon smirked, "I know."

"Ass," she said while smiling.

"You should do that more often." He told her, causing her to frown in confusion.

"Smile, it suits you." He told her casually. What he wanted to say was, _when you smile, you make me smile_. Elena always looked beautiful to him. It didn't matter if she was wearing fancy gowns or just her cute pajamas set, but she looks the most beautiful when she's happy. She hasn't had many reasons to be happy lately.

He once told her that he liked her because she knew how to laugh, and that was still true.

She always looks so sad lately. If he knew what he could do to make her happy, he would. So instead he had to settle for making sure she was safe and alive.

Elena wondered what bought that out, "You should take your own advice," she informed him. Besides his famous smirk, Elena rarely saw Damon truly smiling.

Damon looked at her, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Why do you hate Christmas?"

"I never said I hated Christmas, I just have no reason to celebrate it." He simply told her. This is the truth.

Elena looked down at her drink. "Right, not even this year I guess." Her wistful tone surprised them both. What was that? Again with the mixed signals.

"Why don't you tell me the reason?" he asked.

She shrugged, 'This year is different. It is my second year without my parents and first year without Jenna."

He could relate, he remembered those first few years without his parents and without Stefan. He spent those years angry at the world, angry at Stefan; he hunted and killed anything that moved. The blood lust is so strong when you first turn, it can be overwhelmed.

"It gets easier," He reminded her, "and their memories were always with you."

"I know. They loved this time of year; they loved the festivity that came with it. They taught us how to love it," she smiled sadly, remembering the times with her parents. She couldn't remember a year where her parents didn't go all out. It was a family thing. Jenna would join them at times.

She shook her head, and chuckled nervously, "Sorry, today is about celebrating, not reminiscing about dead parents."

"I don't mind," He urged her to continue.

Elena laughed, "My dad was a horrible singer, and I mean he was so bad!" Elena went about telling her about the crazy traditions her family held. Damon sat there and listened. Of course, at times, he had thrown his sarcastic comments in, but she loved it.

Half an hour later, dinner was served. They sat silently in the kitchen, both lost in their own thoughts. While Elena ate dinner, Damon was there watching her.

Elena could feel Damon's gaze on her, "You're staring," Elena looked up to find Damon staring at her.

Damon wasn't trying to hide it. He was amazed by this little human girl. Yes she was the exact copy of Katherine, but she was so much different. What is it about her that drove him crazy, where he would do anything for her? (And he has) "Does it bother you?"

"Yes, because I don't know what you're thinking." Almost against her will, she felt her gaze drop to his lips. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing that she was. What would it feel like if she truly let go? She absently licked her lower lips.

That movement did not go unnoticed by Damon. Those lips of hers that he dreamed about kissing so many DAMN times. Those lips that he knew tasted divine.

"All you have to do is ask," he said in that husky tone of his. He knew he was stepping into an unspoken zone between them.

Elena looked at him; yep he was definitely thinking the same thing she was. This was a dangerous game, they both knew it, but as this point, did they really care?

She took a deep breath and dove in. "Tell me."

Damon took a sip of his bourbon, "I wanna show you something," he told her abruptly.

"Okay."

He offered her his hand. She looked down at his hand for a brief second before she took it. He smiled as he led her upstairs. Her forehead furrowed together in confusion before Damon abruptly stopped at the very last door at the end of the hall.

The boarding house was freaking huge, she has never taken the liberty to see what lay beyond all the doors that belong to the house. That probably would have her taken days.

Behind the door was just a set of stairs leading up to a room of some sort. Elena's eyebrows arched over her chocolate brown eyes in confusion before Damon simply gestured for her to follow his lead. "Trust me"

He opened the door and led her into a room that she hadn't even known existed. He stood back and let her enter the room and watched as her breath hitched up.

Damon stood by the landing, his arms folded across his chest as he watched her take everything in, awe evident in her eyes. The light streaming in through the window on the far wall lit her features perfectly, and he wondered if it's legal for someone to be that beautiful.

"Wow" she breathed out. In the middle room, was the most beautiful Christmas tree she had ever seen. To see she was surprised would be an understatement. When Damon said he wanted to show her something, she had tried to come up of some possibilities of what thatthing was, but she certainly did not expect that.

"You have a tree!" she said in awe. It was amazing. The whole room was lit so beautifully.

"Yeah, I have a tree." He confirmed. He stood behind her, their bodies close, but not touching. He closed his eyes as he breathed her in. She smelled like vanilla, a hint of strawberry and the spiked egg nog she's been drinking all night.

She slowly spun around and came faced to face with him. "How?" she asked, "When did you…?" She could not believe that he bought a tree and decorated it. Did he do this for her? He can feel her warm breath against his cool skin; He can smell her sweet, addictive scent and he can hear her heart beating faster than normal in her chest. Mostly important, he saw the genuine adoration, and

"It doesn't matter." Damon told her. Yes, he actually had gone out and bought a tree for her and took the time to decorate it, although he didn't think he would have a chance to actually show it to her. He was so freaking whipped, but the look on her face was worth it.

"Merry Christmas, Elena," he whispered in her ear.

"Look up," he told her.

Right above them, hung neatly with a red velvet ribbon was a spray of fresh mistletoe. She wondered how that got up there? Just a moment ago they were standing in the middle of the room.

Elena cocked her head at him, "Clever."

Damon just shrugged and then bent down and kissed her softly on her cheek. But she was having none of that. Her arms moved to snake around his neck and bought him down to her level. His hands slid to her waist, bringing them even closer, and their breaths mingling as they stood mere inches apart.

Then Elena deliberately lifted her gaze; their eyes meeting for one heart-stopping instant before her lips were on his, her fingers tangling in his hair. She gasped out loud when he responded with fervor, kissing her back with all the intensity that she felt sparking between them.

She moaned into the kiss, causing Damon to groan. "Elena,"

"Don't. I want this and so do you," she whispered against his mouth.

God knew he wanted this and her. He has for a very long time, but he wasn't sure if this was what she truly wanted. He looked imploringly into her eyes, "I can't have you regret this Elena, I couldn't handle it."

"I won't regret it Damon, I want you and only…" she didn't even finish her sentence, when Damon caught her lips again.

**TBC…**


End file.
